


pwp Drabble

by Saint_Iggy_Rising



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but not really all that porny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Iggy_Rising/pseuds/Saint_Iggy_Rising
Summary: I don't...... Uggh... please just read.





	pwp Drabble

Castiel moved forward into Sam’s space and Sam backed up, confused.  
“C-cas? What are you--?”  
A chair inconveniently was behind Sam though, and he fell into it with a surprised yelp. The angel entered Sam’s space, so close that it was hard for Sam to breathe right. He was grinning like the devil and it was a look that hardly seemed to fit on the beautiful angel’s face but it was so dominating and powerful. Sam remembered that Cas was billions of years old and could rip him to shreds in milliseconds. He shuddered, a faint sense of pleasure shooting down his spine.  
Castiel loomed over Sam and all Sam could think was that he was so unused to feeling so small, so helpless. It was a strange feeling and… it was really fucking hot.  
The angel stood between Sam’s spread legs, putting a knee on the chair and leaning down towards the human. With their noses touching and their mouths so close, the angel sighed with content.   
With the angel shadowing him and this diminutive feeling in his chest (that made him feel like Castiel could pick him up and hold his entire existence in his hands, could tuck him safely into his dusty, tan trenchcoat next to the angel’s beating heart and take him anywhere. Could ask for anything and Sam would say yes) Sam’s cock twitched to attention. The human was blushing so hard he was sure that Castiel could feel the warmth radiating from his face.  
Cas didn’t move from his position with his hands on the armrests, one knee between Sam’s legs, so close to his crotch that Sam could feel the warmth that came from it, face millimeters from Sam’s.  
And then he whispered, “You have an eyelash on your cheek.”  
Cas then blew a puff of air against Sam’s smooth cheek. He smirked. Sam whimpered.  
“Got it.”  
Then the angel walked away and began innocently looking through the shelves of the bunker.  
“Cas.”  
Innocently smiling, Cas responded. “Yes, Sam?”  
“What the fuck?” Sam demanded.  
“Pardon?”  
Sam pushed his burning face into his hands and hunched over so that his face was close to his knees. He was still half hard and he didn’t was Cas to see. The angel was probably still confused about personal space. Cas couldn’t’ve meant anything by it. Cas was just being Cas. Naive, unintentionally sexy, Castiel.  
“Sam?” a voice queried from his left.  
“Yea?” his voice was higher than normal. Sam cleared his throat in an effort to fix that.  
“I liked seeing you like that.”  
The attempt to lower his voice failed as it jumped up an octave.   
“W-what?!” he squeaked.  
That dominating smirk was back. “You looked so cute when you were blushing and I can see that I affected you.”  
Sam stuttered, “C-cas, I’m sorry, I-I I didn’t mean to--”  
“Sam.”  
The human couldn’t look Cas in the eyes.  
“SAM. Look at me.”  
Sam did as he was told.  
“Come here.”  
Sam went.  
Castiel patted the table next to him, motioning for Sam to sit on it.  
Sam sat.  
Castiel lifted Sam’s legs and tipped the large man backwards until Sam was lying on his back, his legs spread in the air and one sexy angel in between them.  
Said angel grinned and ground his crotch against Sam’s.  
Sam arched up against him, a loud moan on his lips as he reached for the angel.  
Cas captured his hands and pressed them against the table. He tied them together loosely with his tie and shed his coat. He rolled up his sleeves and began undressing the human under him.  
Sam was in heaven, he was sure of it.


End file.
